


Always, We Will Prevail

by Kasairuka



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasairuka/pseuds/Kasairuka
Summary: Why must I relive this lesson once more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Draft and spoilers.
> 
> Fairy Tail and the characters involved in the manga/anime are not mine but Hiro Mashima's

In my mind,  
I toil for your words  
of magic and freedom,  
of hope and heart.

My thoughts are  
drenched and demand  
a wringing, for these  
foul memories contain the  
blood of an  
innocent mass and  
brittle body I  
failed to protect.

Only my soul understands how  
the absent prevail  
among the hearts  
which still believe.

And mine does,  
as you wanted,  
in the freedom that  
forces one arduous  
rhythm for it to remember  
and perfect.

Without it, my  
magic  
might as well be  
a dream.

Ending battles  
deserving less  
than their granted  
beginnings.

Metal clashing  
among robbers of freedom.  
Shields blocking  
disgrace from all I care to  
secure.

Your death brought  
great strength  
and, from you, I  
learned where our true  
power lies.

It is our friends  
who bring us to  
rise when despair  
chains movement  
and prevents  
the sight of a  
light beyond our  
caves.

They are more than  
the will for determination.  
Family is happiness and  
joy, health and my  
purpose  
for every action and  
every desire towards  
living.

For them, I fought  
on this day.  
For you, I made  
the past a mere  
lesson for those  
who lack belief.

And still,  
here he stands.

My swords are  
as dull as  
they were  
before.

The capsule  
for his soul  
remains as  
an empty,  
abandoned  
figure of  
whom we have  
called Master.

And I refuse to  
say there is  
nothing left  
of him that  
matters.

Had my heart  
believed as  
I promised,  
the chance to  
rid of our struggles  
together  
would have been  
spared.

And now he  
is  
no longer.

I see, at least,  
life is not  
an option,  
but a thing to  
be returned  
to its origin.

Accepting this,  
even when  
the sun is  
just rising,  
is better  
than hoping  
for a past  
one can not create.

Yet fairies have  
never allowed  
distraught to guide  
them to confinement.

Struggles  
must only  
result in empowerment.

Justice will come  
from the heart that  
believes.


End file.
